Too young for love
by explosivelove21
Summary: AU / A love story where war never ends. This story continues from MARKAB What went on in Whitby, stays in Whitby REWRITEN CHAPTER 3
1. Chapter 1

Too young for love.

A/N – So this story is less than a month old and I am already rewriting the whole thing … Yeah I suck but this version should be better I HOPE…This story follows on from MARKAB story what went on in Whitby stays in Whitby I have had permission from him so thank you for that Mark.

This story starts 2 weeks after MARKAB Story.

Chapter 1

Aaron had woke up in a startle forgetting where he was for a second like it was some sort of bad dream he quickly glanced around the room before realising where he was again he sighed he liked his independence and he liked living away from home but he felt so lonely and as much as he hated to admit it loneliness really put him out of place.

Once he had got showered and dressed Aaron went out to look for a job so he could afford his bedsit he hated it but it was a roof so he needed the money to afford the next rent he started to regret giving up so many jobs but things kept going wrong.

Walking down the pier Aaron sighed he had being job searching all day and had found nothing and it was starting to get to him he kept feeling defeated.

Aaron silently walked home looking to the ground as he did so he had had a shit day he walked up to his bedsit before sitting on the steps looking out still feeling defeated he quickly pulled his iphone out of his pocket before looking through his photo gallery he noticed a picture from years ago of him and Jack and that caught him off guard it started the tears off.

Looking across the road Aaron noticed a place hiring it was a hotel he quickly looked at himself to make sure he looked okay considering it was a place where he was going to have to deal with customers before taking a deep breath and walking in.

Aaron had being in the hotel for an hour when he finally come out scoring the job he was pleased it meant he could actually afford his rent now his savings were slowly starting to drain , he was told that he started that night at 8.

Once he was home Aaron quickly jumped in the shower making sure he was all clean considering he started work in 2 hours he then got dried and put on a fresh pair of boxers and a t shirt and some dark black jeans.

Walking across the road Aaron smiled as he clocked in for his first night at work he was for once in a good mood which surprised even Aaron sometimes because he was normally anything but happy.

He hadn't had much bother that night he got a few drunks who were just merry he laughed as he gave them there room keys before getting ready to clock off considering it was now midnight and he only had to work till 1am he sat and finished some paperwork before sitting and playing a game off solitaire on the computer.

Aaron was too engrossed in his game that he didn't hear the door open until he had looked up and come face to face with someone he never thought he would he gulped before taking a deep breath and putting on the best fake smile he could muster * Hello Jackson* he said before looking down to see what rooms he had free guessing that he was there for a room.

After giving Jackson his hotel room key and seeing him walking off up the spiral staircase he sighed he hated this he hated Jackson being mad at him he hated anyone hating him but when that person was the person he was meant to be married to it made it that bit harder.

Walking out of the hotel he frowned looking up to the hotel room he had given Jackson he hated this he hated it so much but it was his own fault but what he had hated ore was that Jackson was with someone he was with a woman Aaron hated that he hated feeling so vulnerable but he couldn't help it he still loved Jackson weather he wanted to admit that to himself or not it was the truth.

He quickly pulled out his room keys before walking into his room still sighing at the recent events of tonight but what he didn't know what was that someone was watching him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Across the road Jackson was looking out of his window he couldn't help it he didn't like what Aaron was doing to him but he couldn't get him out of his head even being evil to him didn't work as much as he wanted it too he guessed he would always love Aaron and that he would always have that hold over him weather Jackson liked it or not.

Looking across the room Jackson sighed seeing Lena asleep on the bed her hands over where he should be but he just couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get the hurt look Aaron gave him out of his head.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and its better than the last one **


	2. Chapter 2

Too young for love.

A/N – So this story is less than a month old and I am already rewriting the whole thing … Yeah I suck but this version should be better I HOPE…This story follows on from MARKAB story what went on in Whitby stays in Whitby I have had permission from him so thank you for that Mark.

Chapter 2

Aaron had started work early the following morning he didn't actually want to go to work but he couldn't get out of it especially considering it was only his second day he just knew today was going to be a crap day.

Looking out the window opposite him he smiled before hearing footsteps upstairs luckily it was just the drunk people coming downstairs finally sober he looked up to them " I hope you had an alright night" he said in a friendly I couldn't care less really manner.

Aaron had being working for 3 hours when Jackson showed with his girlfriend he looked up as he took a deep breath and once again used that fake smile he was so used to using now " I hope you both had a good night" he said in sarcasm with gritted teeth as he looked to the floor with his fists clinched.

Soon after Jackson had gone he received a text it was from Louis which surprised him he read it he was about to close it before he read the ending " I'll be back this weekend if you want to meet up text me" he reread it to make sure he read right first time smiling as he replied with a " yes I would like that. A x" before pocketing his phone.

Aaron smiled as he walked home it was his first genuine smile that day he felt at ease with himself now.

Once he was dressed he looked in the mirror making sure he looked okay for his night out he quickly gelled his hair and parted it before grabbing his keys and walking out of his bedsit.

Once he was out he wasn't actually feeling like it he just sat on the pier munching on a bag of chips he had just brought looking out to the sea thinking back about everything that had happened recently in his life.

Looking up to the sky he asked for answers he didn't actually believe in god but he needed to know what to do with what was his life he looked down as he kicked some sand out of the way he looked up seeing a couple holding hands a smile came to his face before he realised who the couple was he quickly jumped up so he could walk away he couldn't be dealing with this he still hated it and it still hurt to see his ex all over someone else he didn't even know how long he was staying.

Making his way towards his bedsit he sighed letting himself in he remembered he was going to be seeing Louis tomorrow and that thought put a smile on his grim looking face as he remembered how they had ended there last conversation.

Aaron quickly got out of his clothes before jumping in his bed looking at the empty space next to him it brought back memories he gulped before his eyes closed he woke up after hearing a stone against his window he looked down seeing it was Louis he laughed before letting him in

"You'll wake my neighbours you div" Aaron said as he walked through the door trying to look angry at him but he couldn't once he saw him he couldn't be too angry.

"They should be awake man with a legend like me back" was all Louis could muster in return as Aaron sat on the bed laughing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aaron asked as he looked to the floor.

"I don't know it's hard to explain mate I honestly thought we were just gonna be a 5 minute thing like an affair before I went but I couldn't stop thinking about you whilst I was away but that doesn't mean I am going to give up my job because I do love it " Louis said before biting his lip and looking down to the floor.

" I missed you" Aaron said " I don't know why because I am not the clingy type or the type to miss people but with you I don't know you brought out a different person even though we haven't even known each other that long" he sighed as he started biting his nails.

"Well I am back now maybe we could get to know each other better " he said with a smile before looking at the time " I have to go meet me tomorrow morning at the pier " he said with a grin before walking out of the bedsit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Could we really be together.

A/N thank you for the reviews and for reading the story I am going to be honest and tell you guys I am sort of lost with the direction for this story so I just hope you like it. I am also sorry I have rewritten this chapter.

Aaron smiled as he looked out to the pier his cold hands looked tightly beneath his waistband he took a deep breath as he heard a voice behind him he smiled It wasn't really a forced smile although it felt like it was.

*Miss me did ya* Louis said in his cheeky cocky accent which always got Aaron smiling like some sort of lunatic but he quickly hid the smile and looked up and pulled a face as if to say

"Dude I only saw you 6 hours ago ".

They walked along the pier looking around every now and then as they spoke and cached up on everything he told Louis all about his new job and about Jackson, Louis didn't really want to hear about what Jackson thought or how he felt he was more settled just talking to Aaron but he felt he had to be polite about it "How do you feel about that?" he asked with a smile as he glanced up at Aaron who was now looking down he stood against the wall * I don't know how to feel I don't know what to feel I just hope he is happy.* he says as he finally looks up to meets Louis eyes. Louis smiled as he heard Aarons reply he didn't want to give the lad false hope but he didn't want him to feel unhappy * And maybe in time you can move on and be happy*he grinned which Aaron smiled at.

Aaron and Louis had spent most the afternoon talking and catching up on things it felt nice for Aaron to have Louis back in his life he thought he was never going to see him again.

Xxxx

Louis had just got up it was now 3am he looked over to Aaron who was sleeping peacefully he couldn't get the images out of his head the images from war the images where everyone was being shot he quickly let go of his fears as tears fell from his eyes the sobs alerting a now awake Aaron who looked up and held Louis close in his embrace * shhh its okay* is all he could say as he made eye contact with Louis slowly wiping away his running tears.

The next morning it was quiet Aaron had got up and made them both breakfast in his cramped bedsit looking out the window for the first time smiling before noticing Jackson and that girl from the night before walking out of the hotel sighing loudly as he clutched onto his cup of coffee their eyes met as Jackson looked up before looking back down facing the girl he was standing with now.

After seeing Jackson walk off Aaron frowned before looking over to the sleeping male who was still snoring in his bed quickly jumping onto the bed he laughed hearing Louis squeal before rubbing his forehead and looking up at Aaron * That was a nice wake up* he laughed in Aarons direction.

Xxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast Aaron and Louis spent the day in the arcade mostly on the 2p machine as he felt that memory coming back to him , the one where Jack went missing when they went to Blackpool he smiled proudly remembering little jack well he wasn't so little now but still all the same Jack.

Louis was now on the fetcher machine as he won a teddy he looked up to Aaron grinning as he handed it to him playfully " Aww all yours baby" he laughed as Aaron scowled at him.

Aaron felt happy his eyes fixed to Louis most of the day he finally thought that maybe his life could end up right he wasn't going to go and plan his whole future around Louis but for now he was happy.

Looking to Aaron he could see his brain ticking about as he nudged him * Penny for them*he asked as he followed his gaze * is that him?* he asked as he looked at Aaron

Aaron looked around to face Louis * Yeah that's him* he sighs as he carries on walking ignoring the fact that he had just saw Jackson but not just the fact that he had saw Jackson but Jackson had saw him and he still went and rubbed it in his face by kissing some other girl that he probably didn't even care about.

Louis looked around before following Aaron * hey are you okay* he asked as he stood infront of him he felt lost he didn't know what to do he didn't know how to comfort the boy because he had never done it before he didn't want to do anything the boy would go mad about.

Aaron looked up before shrugging , he couldn't actually answer the question because he didn't know whether he was okay he didn't know how to feel about what he had just seen he just knew that his heart was slowly breaking but it actually helped because it showed him that Jackson was officially gone and that he had actually moved on and he had to get used to that it was mental but it felt like closure and he needed that he needs that to move on they both do.


End file.
